wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Journey of A 1000 Miles.
http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dehaka Chapter 1: Roasted Fruits. ---- Dehaka awoke, managing to force himself awake before laziness pulled him back into sleep again. It was rather early, and Dreze was still asleep, of course. That dragon slept for ages! Yawning loudly, Dehaka relit the coals of the duo's fire from the night before, putting some wood on the top of the reignited embers. The sun was just starting to come up, and, even though he had seen it a million times, it still fascinated Dehaka. Something about it seemed very powerful and daunting, but at the same time..Forgiving. Somehow, the sun stayed at just the right temparature and distance away not to completely destroy everything. Dreze had taught him that, and it seemed accurate enough. After a few more hours of fire-sitting and sun-watching, Dreze finally grumbled awake. Dehaka watched as his friend barely managed to get himself up, looking at him through barely open eyes. "Wha-How long have you been up?" "A few hours, why?" Dreze scowled. "You need a normal sleep schedule." "I sleep normally!" Dehaka responded, shrugging. Dreze barely responded, just grunting and rolling his eyes. He was always sluggish in the mornings, but this morning was particularly dreadful. He had stayed up rather late explaining the concept of fruits and things that grow to Dehaka, of which he only grasped a small amount of. "Hey, did you save any of that food from last night, Daka?" "Yup!" Dreze looked around. "Err, where?" "I buried it." Dreze buried snout in his talons. "Why..?" "So animals and stuff wouldn't get it!" "What about worms and other bugs, Daka?" "Your point?" Dreze sighed, and Dehaka spent the next 15 minutes digging holes because he hadn't thought to mark the spot where he buried the food. When he eventually found it, he shook out the assorted meats and strange-magical-growing-tree-foods and gave them to Dreze, who began picking at the least dirty bits. "Hey, what happens if you cook a fruitfood?" "I don't know..Try it." So Dehaka did, impaling a strawberry on a stick and holding it over the fire. The end result was a really hot strawberry. Chapter 2: An Idea. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- After some time of lounging around and doing nothing interesting at all, Dehaka popped up, holding a talon in the air. Dreze tilted his head up toward the Skywing, only recently woken up from a nap. Dreze liked to sleep a lot. "Hey! I just had an idea!" Dehaka said, visibly excited. "Yeah?" "Yeah!" Dehaka said, jumping around just to assure Dreze that this was probably the last time he would get some good sleep in for the duration of whatever Dehaka's 'idea' was. "What is it Daka.." Dreze mumbled. "What if we went on a big adventure-" Dreze cut him off. "But we go on plenty of adventures already, you and I have already seen so muc-" "Off of the Pyrrhia!" Dehaka's proud words hung in the air for a moment. "Off of Pyrrhia?" Dreze said, a little struck. "Yes!" Dehaka said, assuring him. He wasn't going to take no for an answer, he would drag Dreze with him if he had to. For once, Dreze actually pondered the idea. He wanted to argue, but he looked up at Dehaka, and his face showed that he was not going to take no for an answer. Dreze sighed. "Alright, Let's do it." Dehaka squealed happily. ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Degadoodle)